Normally, in a fighting-type television game machine for two players, a necessary one of image data stored in a storage is read by a display controller; a fighting field defined by a partition such as a wall (could be a boundary drawn on the fighting floor) and two character images are displayed on a monitor based on the read image data; and the motions of both character images on display are operated by the two players by means of operation keys provided in the respective operation units so as to give tricks (attacks) to each other and contend for victory within a specified game time.
In the conventional game machine, images of the two characters caught by a virtual camera which moves according to the motions of the two characters are displayed on the monitor. Depending upon the position of the virtual camera, it is difficult to grasp a distance to the front or rear partition (a wall or just the boundary) when the character images move forward or backward of the screen. Further, it is difficult for the respective players to grasp in which direction their characters are facing, i.e. whether their characters are facing to the right or left. In such cases, the players cannot give a suitable trick (attack) to the opponent characters.
In view of the above problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a fighting-type television game machine in which a positional relationship of two characters within a fighting field can be easily grasped and a storage medium for storing a program of such a game.